Yu Yu Hakusho Fun
by krm3DeeDee
Summary: Some funny situations with our YYH characters. Karasu&Kurama, Yusuke&Puu, Hiei&Eikichi, Kurama&Kuwabara, etc.


**Yu Yu Hakusho Fun **

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. I wrote this to have some fun, I was bored. **

**#Have you ever wondered why Karasu was so violent with Kurama during the match?**

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Karasu was taking a bath, no one else in their hotel room; he exits the bathroom and walks up to the door, thinking that Toguro knocked. Instead…

"Kurama!"

Kurama storms past him and walks directly into the bathroom.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Ummm…I ran out of shampoo" Kurama mutters, grabbing something.

"You…what?"

"Ja ne!" Kurama says smiling and heads for the door.

"Wait a minute! That's my last bottle! You can't take it"

"Oh well…"

Kurama snaps his fingers and some plants grow on Karasu's feet and pull him up, so Karasu is now tied in vines and hanging from the ceiling.

"Wait! You THIEF! Come back! Kuramaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Kurama leaves laughing.

Karasu stayed like this for another hour before he figured out he can blow up the plant with his bombs.

**#Ever wondered why Hiei never comes at Kuwabara's place? Yes, we all know he prefers Kurama's, but…**

After Yusuke left to be trained by Genkai, Hiei and Kurama agreed to train Kuwabara for the Tournament. Hiei went to get him, while Kurama was waiting for the two at his place.

"Hn"

"Oh, you're here" Kuwabara says opening the window. "And don't you ever use the door?"

"Are you ready? We're leaving"

"Coming, coming" Kuwabara mumbles taking his backpack.

"Meow"

Eikichi comes in and jumps into Kuwabara's arms.

"Aww, poor Eikichi, who's going to love you when I'm gone…uh?"

Kuwabara looks at Hiei, who has an expression of fright on his face.

"What? A demon? Here?" Kuwabara asks, ready to summon his Reiken.

Eikichi jumps from Kuwarabara's arms and heads for Hiei.

"Aagh!" Hiei jumps three feet into the air and out the window. "Stay away!" Hiei removes his sword and points it at the cat.

"Keep your little monster away from me!" Hiei shouts.

"Who? Eikichi? It's harmless! Hey!"

"What!"

Kuwabara smirks.

"The GREAT Hiei is afraid of my cat!"

"Spill this to anyone else and I'll cut your throat!"

"Gulp!"

Kuwabara took this secret with him to the grave.

**#Yusuke hated Puu in the beginning. Why?**

"Puu!" the baby Phoenix says, making its way to Yusuke's head.

"Puu-chan!" Botan sings, catching him. "Puu looks like he's sick or something!" she notices. "But Yusuke's here and he's fine…I wonder…wait!"

Too late, Puu escaped and he's now on Yusuke's head.

Needless to say, everyone is in the living room, in the hotel.

Suddenly, the lights go out for a second…BOOM!

The lights come back again; Yusuke feels something…hot…on his head.

"What the- ?"

"Looks like he left you some Spirit surprise!" Kuwabara says laughing on the floor, along with everybody else.

Puu quickly leaves to take cover in Keiko's arms as Yusuke's expression gradually changes from surprise to a sadistic murderer's face (see Toguro Ani).

"Puu!" the baby phoenix chirps.

A mad Yusuke storms to the bathroom, as a distinct yellowish poo starts to melt in his hair.

**# Kuwabara is the man!**

"Oi, Kuwabara!" Yusuke yells at his friend's window. "Wanna go play some games?"

"I'm on the phone!" Kuwabara yells at the window, and then gets back on the phone.

"Yes, Kurama, according to Einstein, we cannot go pass the speed of light, because that would mean we could travel in time. Yes, and you see, since Emc square, we would need a big amount of energy, so with a minor calculation, we can conclude that the man will never be able to visit planets outside the Solar System. It would take a lot of energy, and since we couldn't stabilize the atomic fission…there is no way"

"Oh thank you, Kuwabara, you saved my physics project!"

"Don't mention it"

**#Kurama's never gonna walk to school again!**

Our well-known kitsune was walking to Meio High as usual, when he saw something…something that scared him more than all the villains he had faced in his whole life!

Approximately 300 girls (his fangirls) were chasing him, their incredible speed and determination creating a tornado. With a tornado of RFG's (rabid fan girls), chasing him all the way, Kurama ran on the streets for his life. Thank God a certain fire Koorime apparition interfered just in time to save his skin:) Otherwise, God knows what would have happened to him!

Hiei took Kurama's arm and teleported him (? Can Hiei do that?) in the empty and safe classroom, then left. Kurama needed 20 minutes to start breathing normally again.


End file.
